Won't Lose You Again
by LylyWeasley
Summary: Captain America Werewolf AU. Steve is the Alpha of a werewolf pack. Bucky is deployed and killed in action. 4 years later, a new hunter surfaces and attacks Steve. But he has a familiar face. Rated M for language and explicit sexual content.


July 4th, 2010

"Happy 21st, Stevie," Bucky said, patting him on the back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

"Bucky, you didn't have to get me anything," Steve said, blushing against his will.

"I figured you needed something to remember me by, since I'm being deployed tomorrow," Bucky's smug grin didn't falter, but his eyes were shadowed.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Steve opened the box. Inside was a plain, titanium band. He picked it up and inspected it. The inscription on the inside read: _'Til the End of the Line_. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Steve asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Bucky nodded, "If you'll have me."

Steve slipped the band onto his left hand ring finger, "Well, Buck, I dunno. Its not very flashy..." he gave Bucky his toothiest grin and received a punch on the arm.

"Punk!" Bucky exclaimed.

Grabbing either side of Bucky's face, Steve kissed him sloppily, "Jerk," he breathed, "The answer is yes. As soon as you get back. I don't know how I'm gonna wait."

"Did you notice it's not silver?" Bucky said softly, chuckling, "Because, uh, you know..."

Steve threw his head back with a bark-like laugh, "I did. Thank you. The whole pack thanks you," he kissed the brunette's cheek, "I love you."

Running his hands through Steve's blonde hair, Bucky grinned, "I love you too."

July 4th 2014

Steve Rogers was 25 today. He didn't feel very different, but everything had changed. He parked his motorcycle and walked across the grass. He had walked here so often that his feet simply carried him as his mind wandered. When he stopped, he looked down at the headstone.

**James Buchanan Barnes**

**March 10, 1989- January 2011**

**Killed in Action**

**Loyal soldier. Loving friend.**

He let out a slow exhale, holding back hot tears. It still felt like yesterday. But it had been so long ago. It had been an ordinary day, six months after Bucky had been deployed. There was a knock at the door, a man in uniform, and a form letter of condolence. Steve still hated himself for letting Bucky join the army. He should have instead. It would have taken a lot more to kill him. But, as it was, Bucky was only a man. They hadn't found anything but part of his left arm. That's what was buried here. Steve twisted the band on his ring finger.

"Hey buddy," he said softly, "Last time I saw you, it was your birthday. Um... I have some news," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "You remember Peggy? The beta from my pack? Well... we're getting married. Something about making strong, purebred pups."

He could almost hear Bucky's obnoxious laugh. The whole wolf thing had been strange to him at first. And to find out that he was dating the Alpha... Well, after only knowing Steve as a skinny kid who got ripped over night at age 18, it was a shock to say the least. But he loved Steve anyway. And Steve loved Bucky right back.

"Everything I never wanted," Steve said bitterly to Bucky's headstone, "I just thought you should know." He knelt down and put his hand over Bucky's name, "Damn it, Buck," he whispered, "I miss you so much. Sometimes I wake up and think I'll turn over and see you lying next to me." He looked back down at the ring that hadn't left his finger since his 21st birthday and murmured, "I just never thought the end of the line would come so soon." He placed a soft kiss to the top of the gravestone, stood up, and walked back to his bike.

When he got back home, he sat in the driveway fro a few minutes. He knew what was waiting for him inside. Peggy would have gathered their entire pack for a party. Not only because he could smell every single one of his pack mates, but because that was Peggy. In the two months since they'd started living together, he found that Peggy was a social creature. He, on the other hand, liked to keep his close company small. There were a few good friends among his pack, but most of them were simply followers. They weren't too invested in him, so Steve wasn't particularly invested in them. He hadn't told Peggy where he was going that morning either. Bucky was a touchy subject around the wolves, but especially his fianceé. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself before he got off his bike and headed to the door.

"SURPRISE!" came the wall of sound, as soon as Steve opened the door. His house was so crowded that he didn't know how there was room to move. He put on his best smile and began to greet his, for lack of a better word, family.

"Darling," came a sweet voice on his left. He turned and saw Peggy, her auburn hair back in a low ponytail. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks hon," he said, giving her a genuine smile, "I can't believe you put all this together." He looked around. His eyes landed on a small group that was slightly removed from the rest, "Hey, Peggy, I'm gonna grab a drink."

"Okay, enjoy yourself, Steve. You deserve it," Peggy said, running her hand over his cheek.

Steve walked over to the small group. When he reached them, he was immediately buried in hugs and claps on the back. Before he knew it, a beer was clasped in his hand. "Birthday beer for the birthday boy!" one of the men called.

"Thanks, Sam," Steve said, before another man cut in.

"LAME," he said, putting down three shot glasses, "Birthday shots are how it's done!"

Sam rolled his eyes and started to say something, but Steve beat him to it, "Only if you take one, Tony."

Tony winked suggestively, "You got it, big boy." He howled before taking a shot, "Sam, Steve, get to it."

Sam put up his hands defensively, "I don't think so, man."

"Hey boys," said a woman's voice, "I'll do one."

"Natasha!" Steve called, wrapping her in a bear hug. When he let go, he handed her a shot, "On three?"

She nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" yelled Sam and Tony together. Steve and Natasha flipped their glasses back. Steve coughed as the alcohol burned his throat. But Natasha stayed stoic.

"I think she got you," Tony said, "And you call yourself an Alpha."

"More than you can say," Steve shot back with a grin, "Glad to see you guys. Where's Clint?" he asked Natasha.

"At home, with the pup," She said, smiling, "It's nice having a mate who doesn't keep me from being me. I'm not tied down at all."

"Speaking of being tied down," Tony interjected, "When are you and Peggy getting hitched?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Tactful, man. Tactful."

Steve could feel himself going red. He gazed at Peggy across the room, talking with her friends, and took a sip of his beer, "I dunno. Soon. I don't really have a lot of sway in these things. The wedding is for her. I don't-" he stopped. If he kept going, he'd say how he really felt.

Natasha put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Maybe it's good, you leaving it up to her then," the look on her face told him that she knew what was going on. After a beat, she asked quietly, "You went to see him today, huh?"

Both Sam and Tony leaned in so that they were less likely to be overheard. Steve nodded and sipped his drink. Tony spoke next, "Peggy doesn't know you went." It wasn't a question so Steve didn't bother to answer. Tony whistled low.

"Look, I don't need any judgement form you, ok?" Steve snapped.

"Steve," Sam said, with the tone of voice one would use with a child, "There's no judgement. Honest. It's just... don't you think it's a bit unfair to Peggy not to tell her? Maybe she'd want to help you. She's gonna be part of your life now. This is your life. Missing him is part of you."

He sighed, "You guys are right." He downed the rest of his beer, "Well, I'd better go mingle. What kind of birthday boy would I be if I ignored half my guests?" He pulled them all in for a group hug, "Thanks guys. And girl," he added with a smirk at Natasha, "You all are the best."

"We know," Tony said, ruffling Steve's hair, "Just glad you do too."

The party wasn't nearly as painful as Steve had expected. There was a lot of laughter, drinking and, after a while, music. Tony had dragged Natasha out for a dance, Sam watching from a safe distance. Tony's dancing could get dangerous. Steve and Peggy even got in a dance or two, despite Steve having two left feet. When someone (Tony) had put on a slow song and forced Sam to dance, the both of them were unable to control their laughter while they tried to figure out whose hands went where. Steve took that opportunity to grab Peggy's hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled and let herself be led out. Out of the corner of Steve's eye, he saw Natasha watching him. She didn't look mad or judgmental, just interested. Steve put his arms around Peggy's waist and they turned on the spot.

"I'm still amazed that you put all of this together by yourself. Thank you," Steve murmured into her ear.

She looked up at him, skeptically, "Do you doubt my abilities?"

"No," he said quickly, "Exactly the opposite. I completely accept that you are way beyond me. That's why you are amazing."

Peggy blushed and laid her head on Steve's shoulder, "You're not so bad yourself."

It was almost midnight by the time everyone cleared out. By the time Steve was ready to turn in, it was one in the morning. He sat in bed as Peggy slid under the covers next to him. She put a hand on his bare shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Steve. Happy birthday."

"Good night, Peggy," he said, moving to place a peck on her lips.

When they kissed, Peggy placed a hand on Steve's jaw and deepened the kiss. He went with it, pulling her to him. They lay down, still kissing, Steve not bothering to turn off the light. He felt Peggy run her hands over his chest and he moaned lightly. But then, he hear Sam's voice, unbidden in his head, "Don't you think it's a little unfair to her?" furrowing his brow, he gently pushed his fianceé away.

"Peggy, wait," he said, sitting up again, "I have to tell you something."

She sat up as well, giving him a searching look. Steve could tell that she was thinking the worst. He hated seeing her so worried, especially knowing that he was the cause.

"Please, don't look at me like that," Steve pleaded, "I just can't keep this from you."

"What exactly are you keeping from me?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "I went to see Bucky today."

Peggy nodded slowly, her lips purse, "Why didn't you want to tell me? I would have gone with you... if you wanted me to. Either way, why would you think I wouldn't let you go?"

"I don't know why I didn't' tell you," he shook his head to clear it, "I guess... I just wanted to be alone with him. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Just be honest with me. I understand."

"But you don't!" Steve snapped, "You've never lost someone you love."

"That may be true," Peggy said, "But I am desperately in love with someone who is very lost." She got out of bed and pulled on her robe over her nightgown, "I know this wedding... and this life with me isn't what you want. We can call it off, if that's what will make you happy."

"Peggy, please don't talk like that." It was killing Steve to know how much pain he caused her. He got out of bed and drew her into his arms, "You do make me happy. I love you. You're my best girl. I mean it."

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes, "I believe you mean it. But, Steve, I think we both know that your best girl could never measure up to your best guy." He could hear the sadness in her voice, but she didn't cry. Honestly, he would have preferred her to yell. This sad acceptance was worse. Peggy released herself from his arms, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to sleep-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the window was blown in, shards of glass flying everywhere. He and Peggy jumped out of the way, snarling. Steve felt his claws and fangs unsheathe as he faced the blown in window. He sniffed the air for anything out of the ordinary; but there was nothing. Everything was recognizable but... there was one thing that caught his attention, but it was impossible.

"What is it?" Peggy asked.

"Nothing," Steve said, "I just thought I smelled..." he growled loudly, "Peggy, get out of here."

She stared defiantly back, her normally brown eyes turning bright yellow, claws and fangs coming in, "No, Steve. We'll do this together."

Just as she finished speaking, a dark figure appeared on the window sill. It was dressed in all black with a the exception of a glint on the left hand. Steve looked closer and saw that the hand was pure silver. The figure looked up, but Steve couldn't make out the face because it had a mask like a muzzle and dark goggles. Steve let out a soft snarl, crouching so he could strike. Before he could pounce, Peggy had attacked. The figure used its metal arm to catch her midair and twist her arm behind her back. Her scream rang in Steve's ear as he began to charge.

"Don't," the figure commanded, bringing out a gun and putting it to Peggy's head, "If you move another inch, she's dead." The voice was male and... familiar.

Taking advantage of the hunter's focus on Steve, Peggy contorted her body, dislocating her shoulder in order to break free from the silver grasp. But she wasn't fast enough. During the confusion, Steve had flown towards the figure. The hunter did a 180, grabbing Steve by the throat with his metal hand. As he turned, the hunter pinned Steve to the wall and fired the gun at Peggy. A bullet caught her in the abdomen and she fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Wolfsbane," the hunter hissed, turning the gun on Steve.

Steve was choking, feeling the silver burn at his throat and the barrel of the gun pressed against his temple. He looked up into the hunter's mask. He could see his red eyes reflected back at him, "What the hell do you want?"

The pressure on his temple was gone as the hunter drew the gun away. He pulled up his goggles and locked eyes with Steve. The eyes that met his were ice blue and somehow, Steve felt as though he knew them.

"I want," the hunter rasped through his muzzle, "To see the light leave your eyes as you die. Fucking wolf."

"Fuck you," Steve growled, mustering enough strength to fight through the burn of the silver. He kicked out, hitting the hunter in the chest. As he fell back, Steve lashed out with a clawed hand. His claws connected with the hunter's cheek, knocking his muzzle off. Steve landed on all fours and looked up at his attacker. He froze at who was looking back at him.

It was Bucky. His hair was longer, dusting his shoulders and he had stubble all along his jaw. Still, he would know that face anywhere.

"Bucky?" he whispered. A cough from across the room caught his attention. Steve looked to Peggy, who was still on the ground, bleeding. Before he could make a move to get to her, however, he felt a blow to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

As his vision grew dark, he saw Bucky walk towards the window. He turned back, scowling at Steve, "Who the hell is Bucky?" he spat before jumping out the window.

"Peggy..." Steve gasped, losing consciousness rapidly. With his last bit of lucidity, he let out a wild howl to alert his pack. The las thing he saw was Natasha and Sam rushing in, shouting their names...

Steve could feel himself wrestling between being awake and being asleep. There were voices all around him, calling his name, Peggy's name, and trading medical jargon. He felt a pair of strong arms lift him from the floor and move him. He felt seasick, but one thought permeated through his unconscious: Bucky.

"Bucky..." he muttered. He felt soft fingers trail down his arm. Steve's eyes fluttered open and he looked to his right. Staring back at him were a pair of familiar blue eyes.

Bucky leaned forward and placed his lips onto Steve's shoulder, "Hey Stevie, glad to see you up."

Steve rolled over, wrapping his arms around Bucky. He lifted up Bucky's chin and placed a kiss to his soft lips, "Oh Buck," he murmured, "I missed you so much."

Bucky's tongue slid against Steve's lower lip. He opened his mouth and entwined their tongues together. "Fuck, Steve," Bucky moaned, running his hands over Steve's bare torso, "It's been so long."

Pulling Bucky on top of him, Steve kissed down Bucky's jaw and began to suck bruises into his neck, "I'm never letting you go again," he gasped between kisses, "Never." He could feel Bucky's hand caressing his cheek and running down over his throat. Slowly, the fingers curled around his neck, "Feeling kinky, Buck?" But the fingers kept squeezing. Soon, Steve was fighting for air. All the warmth had gone from the hand now crushing his wind pipe. Steve's eyes flew open to see a silver arm choking him. And gazing down at him with cruel eyes, was Bucky, an evil leer in place.

"I'll never let you go, Bucky parroted back to him, his voice like a knife, "Never."

"Steve!" called a voice. Someone was shaking him. Panting, Steve shot up, opening his eyes. "Jesus, Steve," Tony said, taking his hands off his Alpha, "Are you ok? I thought you were having a seizure."

"No," he sighed, leaning back into his bed. Steve looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had bandages on his neck and in his arms. He was in a hospital bed, but he definitely wasn't in a hospital. He turned to Tony, "Your place?"

"Indeed," he responded.

"Thank god you're a billionaire Tony," he chuckled, a coughing fit cutting his laugh short. Once he'd regained his breath, he asked, "Peggy?"

Tony frowned, "Down the hall, being operated on. Sam and Natasha are watching over her. It looks like she'll be fine, though."

Tears fell down Steve's' cheeks as he tried to hold bak his sobs, "This is all my fault..."

"What happened, man?" Tony asked, "Who did this to you guys? I thought most of the hunters had been thrown off our scent."

"They have been," Steve replied, taking a deep breath, "Bucky."

"What about Bucky?" he asked, "Did the guy who did this... is this the bastard that murdered Bucky? It would make sense, of course. The attack was pretty military in nature..."  
"No," Steve cut in, letting out a derisive laugh, wiping some tears from his face, "I wish it were that simple. No. It was Bucky. He's alive but... but he doesn't' remember anything."

Tony ran his hand through his hair, "Damn..."

The door to his room opened and Sam came in. When he saw that Steve was awake, he sighed in relief, "Thank god you're awake. We were starting to get worried," he turned to Tony, "I came in here to tell you guys that Peggy made it through surgery. Doc got all the wolfsbane out of her system. He says she'll be fine."

Steve nodded, "Tell Banner I said thanks. I owe him one." He gestured to a chair on the other side of his bed, "Come on, sit down. I can't go see her right now and... I need more company. I'm sick of staring at Tony's ugly mug."

Sam laughed heartily, taking a seat, "Story of my life, man."

Tony looked scandalized, "I'm right here! And, I'll have you know that I am gorgeous." He looked at Steve, "A damn sight better than you right now."

"I believe it," Steve said, chuckling. When their laughter had subsided, he said, "We have a serious problem."

Steve was released from around the clock Tony and Sam watch after twenty-four hours. Peggy, however, needed to be kept longer. The wolfsbane had been in her body for a long time and her healing had been adversely affected. He went to see her as soon as he was cleared to leave, but she was still being kept under sedation. Natasha had barely left Peggy's side since they came in and he was grateful. He knew that no matter what he did, Peggy would likely never forgive him for their last talk before the attack.

"You should have seen her face, Nat. She was disgusted by me," he said, looking at Peggy's peaceful face. He hated that there was still a tube coming out of her mouth, helping her breathe, but at least she was going to be ok.

Natasha put a hand on Steve's arm, "I'm sure she'll forgive you." When he didn't respond, she continued, "I'm proud of you for telling her the truth. I'm sure that wasn't easy to do."

"It wasn't. But I never wanted to hurt her," Steve frowned, "I thought he was gone, Natasha. And to see him again and," he gulped, running a hand over his healed throat. If he thought hard enough, he could still feel Bucky's hand around it, "It was his body, but it wasn't him, Natasha."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Steve. What are you gonna do?"

He stood up, "I'm gonna find him."

He had failed. Both of the wolves were still alive. James reloaded his guns, mentally kicking himself. They were the enemy. His employer would not be satisfied until this pack was annihilated. The easiest way to do that was to take out the Alpha... and he had failed to do that. He couldn't even manage to finish his Beta mate off. He flexed the silver fingers of his left hand. He could still feel the Alpha's throat in his grasp. The look in the wolf's eyes as he called him a strange name. There was something unsettlingly familiar about the Alpha.

_I knew him_, a voice insisted in the back of his mind.

James shook his head. The wolf was a target, nothing more.

_But I knew him_, the voice insisted again.

"No!" he yelled. When he had awoken in the desert, he had had no arm, no purpose, no memory. But, his employer and mentor had found him and groomed him for a higher calling. This was it: kill the wolf scum of the earth, the abominations that haunted the night. He looked up at the moon. It was three quarters full. Something in him stirred and images flooded his brain. It was the Alpha, looking at him through sleepy, blue eyes. His chest ached with affection. James could feel the Alpha's hands on his body. His left arm was flesh and blood. As he leaned towards the wolf, the Alpha spoke, _Bucky..._

James felt bile rise in his throat as the images faded. All of this was foolish, left over from his mission. He flexed his silver fingers again. His mind was getting confused. He reached into his weapons case and drew out a bottle of pills. He poured out two and swallowed them dry. He could hear his mentor's voice in his head, "These will make you stronger; keep you focused on your mission."

His head felt clearer. It was time to resume his mission.

Peggy was awake.

"She's asking for you," Natasha said.

"Are you sure I should go see her?" Steve asked, "I'm still not sure about..."

Natasha shushed him, "This isn't about the engagement. This is about your duty to your pack. If you hadn't had a personal relationship with her, would you hesitate?" He shook his head. "I thought not. Now, go in there and be her Alpha."

He nodded, squaring his shoulders and walking into the room. Peggy was sitting up, propped on a pile of pillows. Her breathing tube had been removed, but her were still in place. She looked gaunt, with purple shadows beneath her eyes. A dull ache began in Steve's chest. Bucky had done this to her. This was his own fault as well. Still, when she saw him, she smiled.

"Steve," she said weakly, "You're okay."

He sat down beside her bed, "I was more worried about you, to be honest."

"How long have I been in here?" she asked.

"Four days," he answered, "Bruce was beginning to worry that he didn't get all the wolfsbane out. But, you're getting better." Steve massaged the bridge of his nose, "God, Peggy, I'm so sorry."

Peggy put her hand over the hand he had resting on her mattress and he looked up at her. She was still smiling, "You don't need to apologize, Steve. All you need to do is get the bastard that did this."

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Not much. Just... just that he wore a mask and had a silver arm. Why? Do you know something?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "It was Bucky."

"What? That's impossible," Peggy said.

"I know. But I saw him. He looked right at me. Somehow, he survived but he doesn't remember," Steve sighed, a little more of the puzzle falling into place, "and all they ever found was his left arm... I always wondered why they didn't investigate further."

Peggy furrowed her brow, "You think the military did this? Made him a hunter? How would they have known about us? Unless..."

"They started watching Bucky as soon as he enlisted and found out about me." His mind was reeling. The whole idea of a government conspiracy was crazy. But, werewolves weren't supposed to be real either. So, maybe it wasn't as far-fetched as he thought, "Honestly," he started again, "It doesn't matter who did this to him. All that matters is that I get him back."

Peggy nodded, "Then you have to go. Your best guy needs you."

Steve stood up and kissed Peggy on the forehead, "Just make sure you get better," he said, before heading out the door. Sam was waiting for him outside Peggy's room.

"So," he said, "I take it you're gonna do something insane."

"Maybe," Steve replied, "You in?"

Sam smiled, "Lead on."

The Alpha had surfaced. He was in the woods where James was hiding. Luckily, he was pretty good at not being seen. He watched as the Alpha ran through the woods, following silently, a safe distance behind. He clutched his gun tightly. Once he got his shot, he would take it this time, no hesitations. The Alpha was slowing now, so he had to maintain his distance. The Alpha stopped just outside of the woods, in a cemetery. The hunter was confused by this destination and watched as the Alpha approached a headstone. After kneeling and touching the stone gently, the Alpha got to his feet and resumed running. The hunter was on the verge of following him, but curiosity was more powerful.

He approached the grave and gazed down at the name etched in the stone: James Buchanan Barnes. The name made something flutter in his chest. His employer and mentor had used the name James when referring to him but... that was his only name. No Barnes. No nothing. And yet, this name felt good in his mouth. He wanted to hear that name fall from the Alpha's lips.

"I knew you'd come," came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw the Alpha, his eyes blue now, not yet changed. The fluttering in his chest intensified and he spoke, without willing it.

"Steve..." the name felt odd in his mouth. He didn't know what made him say that name. He didn't know a 'Steve.' He wasn't even sure that even was the Alpha's name.

The Alpha's eyes widened, "Bucky?"

The foreign name bounced around the hunter's ears. He could hear the Alpha say it over over. An image overtook him. He was walking hand in hand with the Alpha, but the Alpha was smaller. He looked as if a stiff breeze could have taken him out. "You ready for the ferris wheel?" he asked.

The Alpha, Steve, squeezed his hand, "Yeah, I guess. But you owe me a funnel cake for taking me on the tilt-a-whirl."

The image faded and the Alpha was still there, looking at him expectantly. The hand on James' gun had slackened slightly. But as soon as he was back to himself, he shook his head slightly, gripped his gun and raised it. He aimed it straight between the Alpha's eyes.

Steve looked at the gun that Bucky was pointing at his head. For a moment, he thought that he had remembered something. But it seemed that, whatever had taken Bucky from him, was stronger than he'd thought. Steve crouched, his claws and fangs making an appearance. He didn't want to hurt Bucky but it seemed as though he had no choice. Opening his jaws, Steve let out a roar that echoed off of the headstones, causing a flock of birds to take off in terror.

From the woods, another roar answered Steve's. Sam came running out from the trees on all fours. His yellow eyes shown with fierceness as he charged. Bucky took his eyes off of Steve, now taking aim at Sam. Seizing on his distraction, Steve leapt forward, tackling Bucky to the ground. The gun went off with a BANG! Narrowly missing Sam. Since he had leverage, Steve was able to pin Bucky to the ground and wrestle the gun out of his hands. Before Steve could stop him, Bucky had grabbed a detonator from his belt, activated it, and thrown it in Sam's direction. Sam dodged it but the blast still knocked him off his feet. He was on his own now.

Bucky, realizing that only Steve was left, raised his silver arm and swung, colliding with the Alpha's jaw. Fighting through the burn of the meta, he dug his claws into Bucky's shoulder. He tried to pin down Bucky's arms, but the silver was too much. He punched Steve straight in the chest with his silver fist, knocking him onto his back. The hunter got to his feet, starting towards the wolf. Steve got to his feet as well, retracting his claws and fangs. He could see Sam stirring behind Bucky's back. Sam looked up and gave him a questioning look. Steve shook his head almost imperceptibly. Sam nodded and took off towards the woods. He was truly alone now. He probably wouldn't survive this fight, but that was just as well. Life wasn't worth it if Bucky wasn't a part of it.

"Buck..." Steve panted, "I'm not going to fight you."

A dark sneer spread across Bucky's face, "That's just as well. Easier to take you out." He rushed the Alpha, tackling him to the ground, and punching every bit of the wolf he could reach. He reached around Steve's throat with his silver hand and squeezed. He kept just out of reach of Steve's hands, which were trying to grab ahold of Bucky. Meanwhile, Bucky used his flesh and blood hand to keep punching the Alpha.

"Please Bucky," Steve pleaded between blows, "You know me."

"No, I don't!" he yelled, tightening his grip on the wolf's neck.

"You do. You're my friend," Steve gasped.

Bucky pulled Steve close, their noses barely an inch apart, "You're my mission," he hissed, before slamming Steve back onto the ground. Reaching into his belt, the hunter withdrew a silver knife. The Alpha tried to get out of his grip, but he was weak because of the silver. Quicker than Steve could register, Bucky had taken the knife and slipped it between Steve's ribs. He screamed as the knife began to burn.

Steve spit out a mouthful of blood. The silver was still burning his throat and in his chest. He could smell the simmering of his flesh. He wrapped his hands around the metal wrist, trying to pry it away, but he was too weak, "I love you, Bucky. So finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

He saw Bucky's eyes widen in shock. His eyes flicked to the ring on Steve's left ring finger and then to his eyes, "Stevie?" The fingers of the silver hand tightened still firmer around Steve's neck. Bucky pulled on his arm in a futile attempt to release him, "I'm sorry, Steve, I can't get it loose..." Both of them tried to loosen the mechanic fingers, to no avail. Sadly, Bucky's gaze met Steve's, "Stevie... I need you to rip it off." Steve shook his head frantically, "Do it for me, Stevie. Do it."

Gulping, Steve mustered up his strength, roaring as he dug the claws of his right hand deep into the flesh junction of Bucky's left shoulder. Using his other hand, he pulled in opposite directions until, with a sickening rip, the silver appendage was pulled away. Steve tried to block out Bucky's bloodcurdling scream as he pried the burning fingers from his throat. He coughed up phlegm and blood as he gingerly removed the knife from between his ribs. Blood poured from the wound, staining the grass as he made his way over to where Bucky lay on the ground. Bucky was writhing on the grass, cradling the bloody stump of his left arm. Steve collapsed next to him and entwined his left hand with Bucky's right.

"Steve..." Bucky gasped, "Stevie..."

"Shh... it's okay, Buck. I'm here. I won't leave you," he murmured, watching as his vision darkened. Maybe it was only his imagination, but Steve could swear that he could hear footfalls getting closer and people calling his name. But soon, it was all blackness.

The pain in his head was murder. He could almost feel his brain knocking against his skull. There were also the voices, not only in the room around him, but in his head as well. He was Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. He had been hit in combat, captured, conditioned. No, he was a hunter. Born to rid the earth of werewolf vermin. But the love of his life was a werewolf. Steve. Steve. He could not kill Steve. Then there was the pain in his left arm, or what was left of it. The metal had been connected to the tissue beneath, the nerves and muscles. Now it felt raw, exposed. Even the bandages caused him pain. He was beginning to break through the fogginess of the sedatives. Bucky struggled to get his mind under control. He knew who he was. James Buchanan Barnes. His eyelids fluttered open, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes. Steve.

"Welcome back," Steve said softly. His voice cracked from emotion. It was a miracle to see Bucky, let alone see recognition in his eyes.

"Hmmm," Bucky sighed, reaching out his right hand to touch Steve's face, "Nice to see you too. Why aren't you confined to a bed?"

Steve let out a wheezy laugh, "I heal a lot faster than you, Buck."

"You're not fully healed though," Bucky said gruffly, looking at the bandage around his neck.

Steve leaned his cheek into Bucky's palm, "But I'm not the one who..." he looked at Bucky's bandaged stump of an arm, "I'm so sorry."

"What, this?" Bucky shrugged, "I guess I've had worse. Can't remember it but..." he smiled and Steve's heart melted. He looked like the Bucky who had left him four years ago, just with longer hair and more stubble. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but who knew how much Bucky remembered. Bruce had found some pretty heavy drugs that had been suppressing his memories. "So..." Bucky continued, "When can I get out of here?"

Just then, Tony and Sam came in. They both stepped up to the bed and observed Bucky cautiously. "Hey, I'm Sam," Sam finally said, extending a hand, "No hard feelings about the hunting," he laughed and shook Bucky's hand firmly.

Tony spoke up next, "Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I'm gonna rebuild your arm. In a more friendly metal."

Bucky looked from Tony to his bandaged left arm, "You think you can do it?"

"Luckily, Steve-o made a clean tear so... yeah, I'm confident."

"Hey, Buck," Steve said, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Want something?"

Quickly, Bucky's eyes lit up, "Meat. I'm starving."

It took a week and a half for Bucky to be cleared to leave Tony's makeshift hospital. Bruce had confirmed that all the drugs had cleared his system. Bucky's new arm wasn't quite finished, but Tony said he'd call them back in when it was. Surprisingly, all the wolves had taken really well to Bucky, despite his attempt on their Alpha. Perhaps it was Steve's ease around him that did it. Even Peggy had shaken Bucky's hand and smiled at Steve and told him, "I'm so happy for you."

It was true, Steve was happy. He had gotten them a two bedroom apartment, not far from Tony's, for them to live in. The only thing Steve wanted back was his old relationship with Bucky. They had their friendship, but he wanted more. But Bucky hadn't pursued anything more than the occasional hug. Maybe that was something about James Buchanan Barnes that was lost forever. If it was, Steve would survive. He had Bucky. That was all he really needed.

"Here we are," Steve said, uncovering Bucky's eyes. He watched as Bucky took n the apartment. He had furnished it so that it would be ready, "What do you think? Your room is the one on the left. Bathroom is just straight ahead and my room is on the right."

"Oh," Bucky said, his smile fading.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head, "No, no, Steve. It's perfect. I love it," he walked around, taking in the whole place, "Umm... I guess I'll go to bed."

Steve nodded. It was past ten already. Tony had kept them with measurements and fittings for the new arm. He watched as Bucky went into his room and shut the door. Slowly, he walked into his own room, but he didn't bother with the door. He wanted to hear if anything went wrong. Super hearing was one of the perks of being a wolf as well. He looked in the mirror above his dresser and touched the scarring around his throat. Bruce had said that the metal hand had burned down to the muscle so it may never fully heal. Bucky probably felt guilty every time he looked at Steve. It hurt to have this distance between himself and the one person that was everything to him. Steve lay down on his bed. Things had to get better. They would never be the same, he knew that. But, better, he could deal with.

The crying was quiet, but he heard it. Checking his phone for the time, he saw that it was two in the morning. He debated with himself for a minute. Would Bucky want him to go into his room? But, even more pressing, was Steve's worry that Bucky would hurt himself. If he didn't' want Steve there, he'd say something and he'd never know if he didn't try. Pulling on a t shirt, Steve walked down the hall, pushing Bucky's door open quietly. He could see Bucky's outline in bed, curled up like a child, body wracked with quiet sobs. Carefully, Steve slid into bed behind Bucky, wrapping an arm around his bare waist.

"Hey," Steve whispered, "It's okay. I'm here." He moved his arm up to stroke Bucky's incomplete left arm, but Bucky jerked away from his touch.

"What's wrong with me?" he sobbed.

Steve rested his cheek on Bucky's back, "Nothing, Buck. You've been through a lot but... everything will be okay."

He turned over to face Steve, tears still glistening on his cheeks, "Then why won't you touch me?"

Bucky's words hung between them for a moment. Steve didn't know what to say to him. He was still worried that Bucky would break, that he was still fragile. Or, maybe, he didn't want to open up to him just to find out that Bucky no longer felt that way. Whatever the case, he hadn't realized that Bucky had picked up on the distance. So, Steve decided to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

He saw Bucky roll his eyes, "Don't patronize me, Steve. You told me you loved me a few weeks ago. And still, ever since we woke up, you've been acting like it didn't happen. First, you stopped holding my hand while I was bed ridden at Tony's and now, we have separate rooms," he put his right hand to Steve's cheek, "What gives?"

The heat from Bucky's hand on his cheek was making Steve's brain fuzzy, "I... I just wanted to give you space," he stammered, "Didn't want to rush you."

"Next time," Bucky breathed, the tip of his nose brushing Steve's, "Ask me what I want."

Then Bucky was kissing him and it was as though Steve's heart had stopped. He placed a hand on Bucky's hip and pulled them flush against one another. All of Steve's nerve endings were firing and every sensation was Bucky. Bucky's hand on his face, his heart hammering from his chest to Steve's, and his lips warm and wet against Steve's. He'd never really forgotten what it was like to kiss Bucky, but that didn't mean that his dreams had been anything like this. Even Steve's super memory hadn't been able to recreate the exact bow of Bucky's lips, or the smell of his hair and skin. Steve let his hand slide up Bucky's back, to tangle in his long hair. It was still as soft as he remembered. Steve slid his tongue tentatively over Bucky's bottom lip. With no hesitation, Bucky opened his mouth, playfully licking into Steve's mouth as well.

"Steve..." Bucky moaned against his lips, tugging on the hem of his shirt. With some shuffling, he was able to get Steve out of his t shirt, "Damn arm," he spat, rubbing his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Bucky grimaced, "Not really, it's just a pain in the ass."

Steve rolled so that he was perched over Bucky, straddling his hips. Watching so that he didn't cross a line, he leaned down and pressed his lips carefully to the marred flesh of Bucky's left shoulder. He heard Bucky's sharp intake of breath, but he didn't tell Steve to stop. Steve ran his tongue along where the metal had been connected to the joint. He could feel the scars that ran over almost every inch of flesh. This skin hadn't been touched in years so it was very sensitive. He ran his fingers down the arm, tracing feather light patterns into it until he reached the stump. When he looked back up at Bucky, he saw tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Bucky," Steve murmured soothingly against his cheek, "You are so beautiful and perfect."

"I don't deserve you, Steve," Bucky whispered back, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, "You're so fucking good and I'm... broken."

Steve locked eyes with him, "James. Buchanan. Barnes," he said, kissing Bucky's lips between every word, "You deserve all the good in the world. And I will spend every moment of the rest of our lives proving that to you."

They kissed deeply, hips grinding into each other. Steve cherished every gasp and moan that left Bucky's mouth. After thoroughly kissing every inch of Bucky's face, Steve kissed and licked from his jawline and onto his his throat. There, he sucked marks into Bucky's pale skin. He wanted everyone to know that Bucky was his, wanted to prove to Bucky that he was his. With a soft growl, that was almost a purr, he bit down. It wasn't' hard enough to break the skin, but there was enough force to leave evidence. A low groan escaped Bucky, the sound going straight to Steve's cock.

Bucky lifted Steve's face by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "Steve, I want you."

A contented rumble sounded in Steve's chest, "What me how?" he rasped.

Quirking his eyebrow, Bucky let his hand run down Steve's back, over the curve of his ass, "Make love to me."

Steve looked wild and gorgeous, with his hair mussed and his eyes bright with desire. Bucky could feel every muscle beneath the heat of his skin as he grabbed Steve's ass, "I want you to make love to me, Steve Rogers." He saw Steve's pupils dilate at his words. He loved seeing Steve this way, halfway between wolf and man. It was the one time that all the strength that Bucky had seen from the beginning, was visible to the rest of the world.

Steve bent down to kiss him again and Bucky ran his fingers through those golden locks. He still kept his left arm pinned to his side, afraid to frighten Steve by touching him. Suddenly, Steve wasn't kissing his lips anymore. Instead, he was kissing a steady trail down his chest until he reached the waistband of Bucky's boxers. With a yank of Steve's teeth, Bucky's cock sprang free and the boxers were discarded. Pausing only to lock eyes with Bucky, Steve ducked down and swallowed him to the hilt, his nose nestled in the thatch of wiry curls at the base. Bucky let out a strangled moan at the wet heat of Steve's' mouth. He loved seeing those lips stretched obscenely around him. Then, Steve started moving, sucking his shaft and licking at the head. But, too soon, he pulled off with a wet POP!

"Why'd you-" he began to protest, but Steve was looking at him with the widest puppy eyes. He was always rendered speechless by those eyes.

Steve offered two fingers, "Suck," he said quietly. Bucky could hear the snarl of the Alpha beneath the politeness and opened his mouth obediently. When Steve's fingers were sufficiently wet, he ducked back down and continued sucking Bucky. He was so close to unraveling just from Steve's mouth that, when the first finger slid into him, he almost lost it. A loud cry burst from him as Steve put another finger in and crooked them so they hit his prostate just right.

"F-fuck, Steve," he cried, grabbing Steve's hair, "I'm gonna-" he watched as Steve took the entirety of his orgasm and hummed in satisfaction. Bucky thought that Steve would kiss him, but Steve had other plans. Without removing his fingers, Steve moved down even farther and pressed his lips against Bucky's spit-slicked hole. His tongue pressed in beside his fingers, making Bucky moan, "Oh Steve, god... feels so good. Want you inside of me. Oh please..."

Finally, Steve pulled his fingers out and leaned up to kiss Bucky's lips. He could taste himself all over Steve and it was hot as hell. When he looked at him, he saw a mischievous glint in Steve's eyes.

"I want to knot you," Steve said breathlessly.

"Please..." Bucky begged, a smile curling his lips.

"Should I go get-" Steve began, gesturing in the direction of his room. But, before he could get up, Bucky grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," he said breathily, "I can take it. I trust you." He sat up, "Now, bring that gorgeous cock of yours up here," Steve did as he was told, relieving himself of his boxers and kneeling in front of Bucky. He slid his mouth over Steve's length, getting him as slick as possible.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, pulling slightly, and gulped, "Mmm, Bucky... I won't last long if you keep doing that."

With one last lick, Bucky released Steve, "Just trying to be thorough," he smirked. He reached up and brought Steve in for another kiss. Steve's hands roamed over Bucky's shoulders and Bucky flinched yet again at the touch to his left arm.

Shaking his head, Steve lifted up the arm, kissing the amputation, "This doesn't scare me." With that, he pushed Bucky back down onto the bed and settled between his legs, "I'll be gentle."

Bucky shuddered as Steve ran his hands up Bucky's thighs. His cock was already hard again, just from the anticipation of having Steve fuck him. When Steve began to push in slowly, Bucky wrapped both arms around Steve's back, finally abandoning the embarrassment about his arm. He heard Steve sigh at the touch and continue to slide in until his hips were flush against Bucky's ass.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Bucky could see him clutching at the last shreds of control. The wolf was just below the surface.

He nodded, "Just fuck me," he said, jutting his hips and pushing Steve deeper.

With a mild growl, Steve began thrusting with abandon. His breathing was ragged and shallow and he grabbed at Bucky as though he was the last solid thing on earth, "God, Buck," he moaned, a wolflike rumble sounding in his chest, "I missed you so damn much. Wanna stay in you forever."

"Stevie... fuck, I love you... Bite me... Mark me, please," Bucky groaned. He felt Steve falter slightly, but he didn't stop. Bucky knew the gravity of his request. A mating bite was forever and shouldn't be taken lightly. They had discussed it before and decided that it could happen if they ever got married. Steve had even agreed to do it the night that Bucky had proposed. It was the promise of being Steve's mate that made Bucky want to propose in the first place. He wanted to be Steve's forever. But then he had been deployed... "Please," he begged, "Don't want to lose you again..."

Steve didn't say anything, but his pace sped back up. Bucky could feel the heat growing under Steve's skin and knew he was close. His knot was forming, filling Bucky entirely. When Steve looked back at him, Bucky saw the glint of red in Steve's blue eyes. "Yes..." Steve stammered, "Because I want you... Forever." Steve bared his fangs and snarled, sinking them into the crook of Bucky's right shoulder. At the same time, his orgasm ripped through him. His knot swelled, locking him and Bucky together.

Feeling Steve's release, Bucky spilled between them, crying out from the intensity. Knowing that they would be stuck this way until Steve's knot went down, he smoothed the hair away from Steve's sweaty forehead. He lifted up Steve's' left hand, looking at the band he'd given him so long ago.

"I love you too, you know," Steve whispered, looking Bucky in the eyes, "'Til the end of the line."

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips and agreed, "'Til the end of the line."

"You wear that well," Steve said, skimming his lips overt he bite on Bucky's shoulder. It was clearly visible because of the loose neckline of the shirt he was wearing.

Bucky ran his hand over the indents that Steve's teeth had left, "You know, I do." He smiled at Steve, "You can't get rid of me now. Will you get made fun of by the pack?" he asked.

"Tony and Sam, at least. Natasha and Clint too, now that I think of it," Steve said. He put a hand on Bucky's left shoulder, "You ready for a new one?"

He nodded, "One that won't kill you?" Bucky took in the scar tissue on Steve's neck. It still formed a perfect handprint, "Sounds good."

Steve drew Bucky into his arms, "You're perfect, you know? Especially with all your imperfections."

Bucky scrunched his face in mock disgust, pushing Steve away, "You're a sap, Rogers," but he kept his fingers intertwined with Steve's, "Marry me."

"Who's the sap now?" Steve retorted.

"No, listen. I don't know what's coming and I'm done thinking that there's all the time in the world. Whoever messed with me probably isn't done and I want us to be... I don't know. I would just feel better if I finally made good on that proposal," Bucky said quickly.

Steve pressed a palm to Bucky's cheek, "You're such a dumb-ass. Of course I'll marry you. You jerk."

"Punk," Bucky said automatically.

"Anyway, Buck," Steve smiled, squeezing his hand, "If the son of a bitch who took you ever tries to finish the job," A low growl slipped from his lips, "We'll take them down. No mercy. I promise. I will never let anyone take you from me again."

They kissed once more and headed out of the apartment. There was no telling what was out there, but it didn't matter. Whatever happened, all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
